The project will define the functional capability of lymphocyte subpopulations in young and aging mice. Assays for functional ability and techniques for cellular manipulation allow for correlation of type of cell with particular function. The use of cell sorting apparatus will facilitate separation of subpopulations of cells in lymphoid tissue. The analysis of cellular function in aging animals will delineate the basis of the age associated decline in immune function.